


Cinderfella

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Community: trope_bingo, Crack, M/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Handsome Prince Sam is looking for his one true love, Callen's fairy godmother makes sure he finds him.





	Cinderfella

**Author's Note:**

> My final trope bingo fic for this year! Written for the Fairytale/myth AU square - a reimagining of Cinderella.

Callen was in the kitchen as usual, this time on his hands and knees as he scrubbed the floor. He heard the door open and his two foster sisters come into the room.

“Oh look, it’s the scrubber,” Jo said with a giggle.

He winced at that, but didn’t stop, knowing he’d only earn their wrath if he did so.

Anna giggled as well. “He does have a nice ass though,” she said.

Callen forced himself to concentrate on what he was doing and not turn and throw the bucket of water at them. Footsteps came closer, then he felt a pointy shoe poke at his behind.

“Get us some food scrubber!” Jo ordered.

Callen winced, but knew he had to do as she said. He put the brush into the bucket and stood up, just managing to stop the groan as he straightened his aching back.

“Quickly boy,” Anna told him, as he slowly made his way towards the pantry. “We need some snacks before we start getting ready for the King’s Ball tonight.”

Callen felt his steps falter as he remembered that. He’d hope his foster father might relent and let him go as well, but Granger had just scoffed in his face when he’d asked that morning.

“It’s not for the likes of you boy,” he’d sneered at Callen, before giving him a list of chores to do that day.

“Chop chop,” Anna called again, as he slowed down, so he hurried as best he could into the pantry to retrieve their favorite items.

When he returned, the two of them were giggling together by the wine rack, looking for a bottle to take with them.

“Your snacks,” he said quietly, holding out the packages of cookies and chips.

Jo looked up. “You can bring them to our room,” she said, as she picked up two wine glasses.

Anna finally selected a bottle and picked up the corkscrew. “Hurry up boy,” she told him, as she swept across the kitchen.

He sighed as he followed behind them, hating everything about this place and wishing he could leave. But whenever it came up, Granger insisted he was very happy with Callen and as he was never alone with the social worker, Callen couldn’t say otherwise. The one time he’d tried, Granger had beaten him black and blue afterwards, then threatened him with dire consequences, should he try anything similar again.

Once he’d carried the snacks to the sitting room between Anna and Jo’s bedrooms, he was sent back to the kitchen to get on with his work. Callen sighed as he settled on his aching knees once more and reached for the scrubbing brush.

*

Time passed slowly, as he continued to work in the kitchen, until Callen heard the distant sounds of the others leaving for the King’s Ball. Judging it was safe to take a break and needing something to eat and drink, Callen headed towards the pantry to look for what he could take that wouldn’t be noticed.

When he came back out of the pantry, he was startled to see a small woman standing there. “Who are you?” he gasped, hand going to his chest in surprise.

“Your fairy godmother of course,” she told him in a strange accent.

He frowned at her, noticing that she had wings and shook his head. This must be some sort of dream, he’d fallen asleep no doubt and would soon wake to find Granger or one of the girls there complaining as usual.

“It’s not a dream,” the Fairy told him and he wondered how she knew what he’d been thinking. “Now come along, we don’t have much time if you are to get to the King’s Ball before it’s too late.”

“Too late for what?” Callen asked, as he slowly put the fruit he carried on the kitchen table.

“Why for the Prince to pick you of course,” she said as if it was obvious.

Callen just shook his head. He knew the Prince was supposed to be looking for a potential spouse at the Ball but couldn’t imagine such a strong, handsome man would have any interest in him.

The Fairy snapped her fingers and Callen looked down in surprise as his raggedy clothes were transformed into a fine suit. 

“Come with me,” the Fairy commanded, leading him out to the garden.

Callen went along with her, wondering what was going to happen next. With a few more clicks of her fingers, a fine old car appeared in front of them, along with a smartly dressed man to drive it.

“You must be back before midnight,” the Fairy told him, as she ushered him into the car. ‘Everything will vanish at that time.”

Callen just nodded his head in confusion, still not really sure this wasn’t all some bizarre dream. The Fairy closed the car door and then tapped the roof and they quickly got underway.

*

When they got to the King’s mansion, the Ball was in full swing. Callen was allowed inside and soon found himself watching from the sidelines as the Prince danced with several people – both male and female. 

Just then the Prince swept by very close to where Callen stood and his eyes caught Callen’s gaze. Callen gasped as the Prince stared at him, feeling as though his dark eyes were seeing through to his soul. Then the music changed and the Prince turned away with his partner and Callen felt himself breathe again, unprepared for how intense his reaction had been.

As the music ended, the Prince bowed to his most recent partner, before handing her to another suitor. Callen had ducked his head, but still saw the Prince approach the table near where he was standing, appearing to be going to select a drink for himself.

Instead, he approached Callen with a smile. “I do not believe I’ve had the pleasure of making your acquaintance,” he said, voice smooth and deep, as he held out a hand.

Callen felt his body tingle as he reached out to grasp the Prince’s hand. “My name is Callen,” he stuttered out with a blush.

The Prince bowed over his hand. “Callen, an unusual name,” he declared. “Will you dance with me?”

Callen nodded, dumbstruck, allowing the Prince to take his empty glass and put it aside, before leading him to the dance floor. The music started again and Callen was immediately swept into the Prince’s arms, as they began to move around the floor.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, as Callen shared dance after dance with the Prince, who was a charming and witty conversationalist. Callen managed to respond to his comments without giving away anything about himself, until he noticed the time. It was nearing 11.45 and he knew it was time for him to leave.

“I must take a break Your Highness,” Callen told the Prince.

“Of course,” the Prince smiled at him warmly. “Hurry back though.”

Callen managed a smile and a nod, before hurrying from the room. He wasn’t coming back of course, but he couldn’t tell the Prince that.

Reaching the front steps of the mansion, he found his car and driver already waiting to whisk him back home. It was a short drive and before long, Callen was back in the kitchen, as his suit transformed back to his usual worn outfit.

The rest of the family came in shortly afterwards and he was summoned to attend them before finally being allowed to leave and seek out his own meagre bedchamber for a few hours rest until it was time for his early morning chores to start.

* 

Over the next few nights, the Prince held several more Balls and each time, the Fairy reappeared to transform Callen and send him on his way. And each time, the Prince sought him out as soon as he arrived, monopolizing his time. Callen grew nervous at some of the looks he garnered from other guests, who were unhappy with the attention he was receiving. But the Prince seemed oblivious, plying Callen with food and drink whenever he said he needed a rest.

Callen found himself falling for the Prince even though he knew it was foolish. Then, one night, he lost track of the time until he suddenly noticed it was only a few minutes before midnight. He gasped and quickly babbled an excuse to get away from the Prince, not noticing the other man’s confused look as he hurried away.

As Callen ran down the steps of the mansion, he stumbled as one shoe fell off. His clothes had already changed back to his usual worn outfit and there was no sign of the car and driver. Knowing he needed to be home before the rest of the family arrived, Callen quickly kicked off his other shoe and thrust it into a pocket, before running home in his bare feet.

Fortunately, a shortcut took him through the forest, for he’d have had difficulty in explaining torn up bloody feet to Granger. As it was, he had barely caught his breath after his mad dash before he heard the door open and the sisters chattering loudly as they came into the house.

*

A couple of days later, there had not been any new Ball announced. Instead, there was a proclamation that the Prince was visiting every household in the land to meet all the young men in search of the owner of a shoe he had found after the last Ball.

Callen blushed when he read that in the newspaper Granger had discarded, knowing it was his shoe. He doubted that the Prince would come here, though, because outsiders didn’t know of his presence in the family. They believed that Granger only had two daughters, a servant being beneath most people’s notice.

Therefore it was a surprise when he heard the arrival of the Prince being announced at the front door. Callen was bringing laundry down the stairs when it happened and Granger quickly shooed him back to the kitchen.

“You are a disgrace on my household name,” Granger told him furiously. “Stay out of sight or you will suffer the consequences.”

Callen ducked his head and hurried away, not willing to risk the other man’s wrath and receive a beating. He didn’t expect the Prince to remain for long, once he was informed there were only daughters in the family and no sons. Therefore it was a surprise when Anna appeared in the doorway to the kitchen a few minutes later, as he was still sorting out the laundry.

“Bring refreshments for all of us,” she ordered him shortly, before turning and flouncing away again. 

Callen frowned at that, but knew he had to do her bidding or risk a punishment later. He set out the best glasses on the silver tray and added two decanters of wine from the sideboard that Granger had selected earlier for dinner that night. He had to assume they would be suitable and that Granger would accept his choice for he had no idea what else he should serve.

Callen carefully carried the tray through to the sitting room where Granger and his daughters entertained the Prince. He kept his head down, watching where he walked, not wanting to risk dropping or spilling anything.

“Just leave it on the table boy,” Granger said in a gruff voice as Callen entered the room.

Callen bent down and set the tray in front of Granger.

“Who is this?” the familiar deep voice of the Prince asked, as he slowly straightened, back to the royal guest.

“Nobody,” Granger said quickly.

The Prince made an impatient sound. “Look at me young man,” he ordered and Callen had no choice but to turn around and face him.

As soon as he did so, the Prince gave a gasp of recognition. “You must try the shoe on,” he said to Callen, who blushed deeply.

“I am not the one you seek your Highness,” he murmured, knowing he had no choice but to deny his identity.

“Nonsense,” the Prince said firmly. “Now please come here Callen.”

Callen heard shocked gasps from behind him, where Anna and Jo sat either side of Granger. He slowly walked to where the Prince was seated and bowed deeply.

The Prince reached out and tilted his chin up with a gentle hand. “You need not bow to me Callen,” he said quietly and pulled the shoe out from beside him.

Callen took it from him and bent to place it on his foot. It fit perfectly, of course. With a sigh, Callen pulled the other one of the pair from his pocket, where he had been carrying since the last Ball. The Prince nodded to him, so Callen slipped that one on as well.

The Prince stood up and took Callen in his arms. Tilting Callen’s head up with the same gentle touch as earlier, he pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss. Callen made a noise, equal parts surprised and pleased. The Prince tasted delicious and he was happy to accept the kiss as it grew deeper and the Prince’s tongue slid into his mouth.

When the Prince finally pulled away, Callen blinked open his eyes, feeling dazed and bereft. The Prince bestowed a dazzling smile on him. “Please be mine Callen,” he asked.

Callen nodded. “Yes your Highness,” he agreed.

“Sam,” the Prince said. “My name is Sam.”

Callen licked his lips and hummed as he felt the phantom touch of Sam’s mouth on his. “Sam,” he agreed.

“Let us go now,” Sam said. “Is there anything here you need?”

Callen shook his head. Granger had never allowed him to own anything beyond a few items of clothing, everything else was borrowed. Sam took his hand and looked angrily to Granger. 

“You will face my wrath for how you have treated one of my subjects,” he said sternly, making the other man blanch. Anna and Jo looked equally nervous, where they hovered at Granger’s side.

Sam just shook his head at them, then strode towards the door and Callen hurried to keep up with him. He wasn’t sure what the future held, but he did know it was likely to be a lot more pleasant than he could ever have imagined when he first saw Sam at a Ball all those nights ago.


End file.
